A Real Scandal
by Queenoliviagrant
Summary: When Fitz is determined to find answers, hidden truths come to the surface.
1. Chapter 1

"I want you to stay here this weekend."

Olivia grabbed a handful of popcorn and looked at the clock. They had this conversation every Friday night. It usually ended with Olivia sneaking out of the mansion before midnight.

"Natalie, you know I can't stay here."

"You can bring your daughter here. My dad won't mind."

"No, that's unprofessional."

"You never bring Abigail here."

"She doesn't want to come to work with her mom."

"Why not."

"Abigail has a busy schedule. Gymnastics, ballet and she doesn't want to be around her mom all day. That's so uncool. Right?"

"That's different. My mom is a bitch."

Olivia tried not to laugh. Angela was Fitz wife. She respected that...at least in front of the media. The world didn't need to know that Olivia and Fitz had an ongoing affair for more than a decade.

"Who stays with your daughter while you work?"

"She's by herself until my shift is over."

"You leave an 11 year old at home until midnight?"

"I only stay at the mansion after 9:00 on weekends. You know that."

"Who cooks for her?"

"She has money for delivery and we text every few minutes. You also know that."

"What if she goes outside after curfew?"

"She doesn't."

"How do you know that?"

"Can we stop talking about my kid and watch the movie?"

Olivia threw a few popcorn kernels at Natalie. She wasn't going down the rabbit hole. Some questions were better left unanswered.

"Can I go home with you this weekend?"

"No."

"Why not."

"I'm your nanny. You wouldn't make it at my house."

"You don't want me at your house?"

"You'll have to clean up after yourself and eat cereal."

"You don't clean and cook for Abigail?"

"No, we go to restaurants, and we clean up after ourselves."

"Natalie, why are you still down here?"

"The movie just started a few minutes ago."

"I'll stay a few more hours Fitz."

"Yes, we need to talk. Go study Natalie."

"It's Friday. I hate studying."

Natalie pouted and followed Fitz command. He was always kicking her out of the room whenever he needed to talk to her nanny.

"What?"

"I really don't like you leaving your daughter home alone at night."

"My daughter can handle herself for a few hours."

"I want you to start bringing her to work with you. Every day starting tomorrow."

Olivia laughed, "I can't do that."

"You've never let me meet her."

"You wanted me to bring her to the White House?"

"Why not? Plenty of nannies bring their kids to work. Now that we're in Vermont, you don't have an excuse."

"What about your wife?"

"We're in the middle of a divorce you know that."

"I'm not bringing my daughter here."

"Why not Olivia?"

"Why do you want to see my kid?"

"I have my reasons."

"Are you really going there Fitz? You still think Abigail is your daughter?"

"Why shouldn't I think that Livvie?"

"You are insufferable Fitz. When you're not living out your delusions of me being Natalie's mother, you're trying to claim my kid with another man."

"I think you've never been with another man. I was your first, and I don't think there has ever been anyone else."

"You really need to work on your marriage."

"I'm finding out a lot of new things, and the pieces are slowly coming together."

"Goodbye Fitz. My shift is over."


	2. Chapter 2

"How was your rectial?"

"I'm finished cleaning. Goodnight Olivia Pope."

"You're upset, and you want to make me angry."

"I hate Vermont."

Olivia dropped her purse on the table and tried to smile. Abigail was upset, and she had a good reason to be disrespectful. Olivia missed a very important event.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

"You moved us out of DC to the middle of the woods. I'm surrounded by people who have never seen a black person outside of their TV screen."

"White people are okay. The president is white and so is Abby."

"He likes chocolate. You should know that. His daughter isn't white."

Olivia didn't know how to respond. Abigail didn't know how accurate she was, but she didn't want her discussing Fitz in that way.

"Let's talk about something else."

"No, you spend so much time with President Grant and his rich brat. You should talk about them every day after your shift."

"Natalie is not a brat."

"Can I move back to DC with Abby?"

"No."

"Why does Natalie get treated like royalty."

"I'm doing my job."

"I hate your job."

"How do you think we can afford restaurants and all the other stuff you ask for?"

Olivia took her vibrating phone out her purse. Of course it was Natalie. They usually texted for hours until Olivia fell asleep. Fitz would send a few texts, and anything that wasn't about work was ignored.

Abigail knew arguing wouldn't solve anything. She had to complain to Olivia's boss if she wanted any real changes.

"Goodnight."

"You're going to sleep this early? We can watch a movie." Olivia said.

"No, you can text Natalie. I'm sure she wants every second of your attention."

Abigail scrolled her saved contacts and called a number she was told only to call in an emergency. She needed to give President Grant a piece of her mind.

"Hello?"

"Am I speaking with Fitzgerald Grant?"

She tried to sound confident, but the words came out slightly above a whisper. He was the president a few years ago.

"I am Fitz. Who are you?"

"Abigail. My mom works for you."

Fitz heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be this easy. He didn't know how to contain his excitement. She would probably freak out if he asked to come get her.

"What can I do for you Abigail?"

"I need to meet with you. My mom works too much, and she is never there for my recitals. It's your fault. Can we meet right now?"

"Wow...I'll be there shortly."

"No, I have to sneak out when my mom goes to sleep."

"Why?"

"My mom will ground me forever if she knows I'm meeting with her boss."

Fitz smiled. Olivia would have to be angry. He was going to get answers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?"

"Can you meet me around the corner from my house in 10 minutes?"

"I don't want you walking around outside after dark."

"My mom will know I'm sneaking out if she hears your car in the driveway."

"Fine I'll park around the corner and meet you outside your door."

"Great."

Abigail grabbed her purse and tried to leave the house without turning on any lights. This was her first time sneaking out to hangout with anyone. She froze when she saw the former president standing outside. He was taller and he looked happy.

"Hello Abigail."

"Can we go to your house?"

"You want to come home with me?"

"Ahhh. I guess that came out wrong. I mean it's too cold to talk in the car."

"I can take you home in the morning."

"No, I can't stay overnight. My mom will panic if I'm not home when she gets ready for work."

"Okay."

"Where's Natalie?"

"She's at home."

"Do you know she always texts my mom after work? I want to know why she doesn't text her own mom?"

"What if Olivia is her mom? Would you be upset?"

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"I wonder about it." Fitz said.

"Why?"

"The resemblance. You don't see it?"

"They do look alike. It's a wierd coincidence."

Abigail settled into the soft leather seat and buckled her seatbelt. The ride to the mansion was quiet. Fitz wanted to gather his thoughts before he asked Natalie any questions about her mom.

"Wow, your home is a mansion."

"It can be your home."

"You want me to live here?"

"You can stay here while your mom works."

"Okay, I didn't think you would be so nice."

"So, you want Olivia to be at your recitals, and you think I'm the reason she's not there?"

"She's always with Natalie."

"You don't want to share your mom?"

"I don't mind sharing. I know she has to work. I don't want Natalie calling my mom after work."

"How about I come to your recitals when Olivia is working?"

"Wow, that's really kind of you."

"I want to be there."

"The president wants to hangout with me?"

"I want to hangout with you everyday if that's okay with you." Fitz said.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Fitz didn't want to come right out and say what he already knew. If he was wrong, Olivia would never forgive him for overstepping. She wouldn't approve of him hanging out with Abigail.

"How about I take you out for lunch and dessert tomorrow?"

"Sure, I don't have any plans, my mom will be with Natalie all day...I don't think she wants me hanging out with her boss..."

"She doesn't have to know about our plans." Fitz said.

"Really?"

"Whenever you need me to be there for recitals, lunch or dinner, call me. You don't ever have to be alone."

"I really appreciate that President Grant. My dad is never there for me, so it will be nice hanging out with you."

"Who is your dad?"

"My mom says his name is Jake. I've never met him."

"You haven't?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"My mom says he's married."

"What else did she tell you?"

"Nothing. I just know the guy is married, and he had an affair with my mom. Can you take me home? My mom is going to be getting ready for work in a few hours."

"You can stay here."

"No I can't. I'm not supposed to meet up with her boss."

"Okay, I'll take you home."


	4. Chapter 4

"He's not going to stop looking. What am I going to do?"

Olivia couldn't stop trembling and crying. It was the middle of the night and her pajamas were soaked with sweat. Another nightmare woke her up. Their perfect plan was unraveling, and Olivia wouldn't be able to hide her pregnancy much longer. Fitz would never believe her story of getting pregnant a second time by another man.

"We will handle this one step at a time. Natalie, Abigail and the pregnancy."

"This situation can't be fixed."

"Natalie is only an issue if Angela can't keep her mouth shut. The president's wife has too much to lose. Keep the president away from Abigail, and keep the story going about hooking up with Jake to be a family with Abigail and the baby. That solves the problem.

"It can't be that simple. Fitz knows something."

"Okay, if he did find out what would be the most devastating?"

"Natalie or...I don't know. I'm going to lose Fitz and Natalie if Angela ruins this. Abigail is going to be very upset."

"You're really overthinking this."

"What if this baby is a boy and looks like Fitz?"

"You don't have to stay pregnant."

"I can't have an abortion. It will hurt."

"Then go with your plan. Jake is Abigail and the baby's father."

"Wait a second. There's a car in my driveway."

"Whose coming over this late?"

"I don't know. It's so dark I can only see headlights."

"Are your doors and windows locked?"

"It's Abigail! What is she doing out so late at night, and whose car is that?"

"She's staying out after curfew?" Abby asked.

"I know she was sleep a few hours ago."

"Go find out why she's out so late. Maybe she has a boyfriend."

"My Abigail can't have a boyfriend in the sixth grade."

"If you don't put a stop to this, you're not going to be the only person knocked up over there."

"Abby, you're jumping to conclusions. My baby is not having a baby."

"Okay, call me back before morning."

Olivia changed into fresh pajamas and washed her face. She wasn't ready for this conversation. Abigail was 11 and Natalie was 12. This conversation wasn't supposed to happen until high school. The lights were off downstairs. Abigail paused when Olivia turned on the light.

"What are you doing outside after curfew?"

"I went to a restaurant."

"What?"

"I wanted some chicken and fries."

"Why didn't you ask me to cook something?"

"I didn't want to wake you, and there's nothing in the fridge."

"Who took you?"

"My friend from school."

"Your classmate has a car?"

"It's her brother's car. He took us."

"Do not ever leave this house after curfew again."

"Okay."

"I'll get groceries tomorrow."

"Thanks, can I go to lunch with my friend tomorrow?"

"Yes, goodnight. I have to get ready for work in a few hours."


	5. Chapter 5

"Can we go to a restaurant for lunch?"

"You don't want me to cook?"

"No, treat me like Abigail."

Olivia laughed, "Why do you keep comparing yourself to my daughter?"

"I'm jealous."

"You get more than Abigail."

"She will always have more than me. You're only here because my dad signs your paycheck."

"I would be your nanny for free."

"Olivia, I need to speak with you."

The sound of Fitz voice made her tremble with anxiety. Natalie left the kitchen before Fitz started giving commands. He would ask for a book report if she stuck around too long.

"What Fitz?"

"How is Jake?"

"He's great. I talked to him this morning. He can't wait to see Abigail later today."

"This will be his first trip to Vermont, right?"

"No, he was here last month."

"Really, is that why we haven't had sex?"

"Yeah...I've been waiting for a good time to tell you this."

"Okay..."

"Jake and I are expecting again."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"How do you know the baby isn't mine?"

"I took my pills when we had sex. Jake wants another baby. We're getting married. Abigail is really excited about his proposal."

"Is that why you're wearing that cubic zirconia?"

"My ring is not fake."

"You bought it this morning at the grocery store. I'm not an idiot Olivia."

"I don't have to convince you."

"No, you don't. We'll finish this conversation later."

Natalie ran in the kitchen when Fitz walked outside to his car. She wanted answers.

"You're pregnant?!"

"Yes."

"You can't have a baby. How are you going to be my nanny with a new baby?"

"Hey, I didn't take a maternity leave with Abigail. I have never left you for more than one day and nothing is going to change that."

"I don't want you to have a baby. I already have to share you with Abigail."

"You have to stop being jealous of your..."

"My what?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, can we still get burgers and fries?"

"Yes, get your coat. I'll meet you at my car."

/

"I've been thinking about what you asked me yesterday."

"About Natalie and Olivia?"

"If what you say is true, that means you had an affair with my mom."

"You are correct."

"My mom dated the president!"

"Do you want the whole restaurant to know that?"

"I guess not. Wow, it still doesn't make sense. How wouldn't she know Natalie is her kid?"

"I'm still figuring that out. Is Jake coming to Vermont?"

"Who? Oh...my dad. I don't know...that would be a surprise."

"Do you want him to come to Vermont?"

Abigail shrugged, "I guess so. Hopefully he brings presents."

Abigail stared out the window. "I have to leave now."

"Why?"

"My mom is here with your brat. Wow, I've only seen her on TV. She really does look like my mom."

"We're not leaving."

"I'm going to be grounded if my mom finds me here with you."

"No you're not."

"How do you know that?"

"This game Olivia is playing is over. You're coming home with me."

"What?"

"You stay in your seat and pick out your dessert. I'll handle Olivia."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, is that dad over there? Whose that girl with him?"

"What? That's...my daughter."

A range of emotions consumed Olivia. She clenched her fist and took a deep breath. She had to stay calm for Abigail.

"Why are you here with my child? Are you out of your mind?"

"I asked to meet him."

"Why are you meeting my boss? You are supposed to be having lunch with your friends."

"He is my friend."

"Get your coat. We're leaving. Natalie go home with your dad. I'll be at work tomorrow."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted him to make Natalie stop calling you so much."

"Why do you have a problem with me calling my nanny?"

"Your servant is my mom. She shouldn't have to speak to you after her shift."

"Okay, no arguing." Olivia said, not wanting to draw any attention from the few other patrons in the restaurant.

"She was my nanny before she was your mom."

"Your brat needs to stop trying to steal my mom!"

"No yelling. We can finish this conversation at home." Fitz said.

"Let's go Abigail." Olivia said.

"She's coming with me."

"My child does not listen to you."

"She listens to Jake?"

"Yes."

"Do you Abigail?" Fitz asked.

"My dad can tell me what to do if he brings me presents. You said he's coming to Vermont."

"You told her that!?" Olivia snapped at Fitz.

"Why not. She is excited about your upcoming marriage, right?"

"You're getting married mom?"

"Am I missing something here?" Natalie asked Olivia.

"Go to the car Abigail. I'll see you tomorrow Natalie."

"Dad how do you know so much about Abigail?"

"I'm her dad."

"What? That impossible." Abigail said.

"Are you going to tell her the truth Olivia?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Her dad is Jake Ballard, and he lives in DC."

"Let's go Abigail. Olivia needs a break."

"You are not taking my child anywhere."

"I'll stay with you Olivia."

"Go with your dad Natalie. My shift is over until tomorrow. I'm taking my child home with me."

"She can go with dad, and I'll go home with you."

"I'm fine with that. Abigail is staying with me." Fitz said.

"Are you really my dad?"

"Yes."

Abigail's eyes watered and she sniffled, "Okay, I'll go home with you."

"You think I'm going to let you kidnap my child?"

"What are you going to do call the cops? My wife is the director of the FBI."

"That's where you're wrong. Angela is on my side when it comes to my kids."

"Your kids as in more than one?" Fitz asked.

"You know I'm pregnant."

"You're not talking about the baby."

"You're pregnant mom?"

"Yes."

"I'm going home with President Grant."

"You can't move in with my boss"

Fitz laughed, "This is for the cameras."

"What?"

Olivia gasped when he pulled her into a deep kiss. Fitz refused to let her move away from him.

"Dad, you're cheating on mom with my nanny?"

When Fitz finally pulled away to breathe, a hard slap landed on his cheek. Olivia was visibly shaken.

"I expect to see you in my bed tonight." He said loudly before taking Abigail's hand and leaving the restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Go get in the car. I need to talk to Olivia."

"I want to stay with my nanny."

"Your mom is taking you to the trampoline park. Go wait in the car."

"Awesome!"

"What the hell is a trampoline park?"

Natalie was outside before Angela could finish her sentence. Olivia offered her a glass of cider and tried to smile.

"It's an indoor playground across from the mall. I take Natalie and Abigail there whenever I need a break from parenting. They love it."

"You take them together?"

"No, of course not."

"So, you called me crying because you need a break from parenting?"

"No, I called you because Fitz knows."

"About Natalie?"

"Abigail. He's going to find out about Natalie soon."

"How?"

Olivia laughed and wiped a tear from her eye. "We don't have to tell him if he gets a DNA test for Natalie."

"How is he going to get your DNA Olivia? If you keep your legs closed and keep your stuff out of my house, you won't keep having this problem."

"I'm pregnant."

"Now I'm convinced you really are stupid. You're having a third child with my husband."

"I don't know how this happened."

"You're fucking my husband without birth control. We had an agreement Olivia."

"I don't want this to be a scandal for the media. You have to help me get Abigail from Fitz."

"He took her?"

"Yes, that's kidnapping. You can get my child from him."

"It won't be easy Olivia. Is Jake on her birth certificate?"

Olivia laughed, "Jake Ballard. No. I've only talked to the guy a few times getting a bagel. Fitz is still the only man I've ever been with. I can't ask Jake to sign Abigail's birth certificate."

"Not now you can't. He should have signed it at the hospital."

"What can I do?"

"I'll ask him to give her back. Fitz knows we don't need this attention from the media."

"What if he doesn't? If he finds out about Natalie, this will ruin your career."

"You don't think I know that, Olivia?

"We should have never agreed with Abby's plan." Olivia said.

"He fell for it."

"Your fake baby bump did look realistic."

Angela laughed "I hated wearing that thing in the summer."

"I hated being pregnant and stuck in the house."

"You spent 9 months at a beach house in California. I'm the one who had to attend press conferences, start arguments to avoid sex with my husband and tell him I needed space when I was supposed to be six months pregnant. I looked like a fool giving interviews about stress, pregnancy and taking a long vacation."

"We made the right choice. It was the only option. Fitz couldn't have a baby with his mistress after winning the presidency." Olivia said.

"Drink your cider and enjoy your break. I'll figure this out. My career depends on it."


	8. Chapter 8

Fitz wrapped a white towel around his waist and turned off the bathroom light. It was a very long day. His girls fighting and Olivia ignoring his calls. After letting Natalie and Abigail know they both would be grounded if there was anymore yelling or hitting, the fighting stopped. Natalie didn't want Abigail speaking with Fitz, and Abigail wanted to keep Natalie away from Olivia. He texted Olivia and looked up when he heard a phone vibrate. She was laying under his sheet wearing nothing. Her eyes were swollen from crying.

"Hi."

"I'll tell you everything, but it has to be on my terms."

"And they are?"

"Abigail and our baby will live with me. I will bring them here whenever I work. Natalie can't know the truth."

"I can't agree with that."

"Then I'm leaving."

Fitz dropped his towel and pulled back the sheet. "You're not going anywhere."

Olivia closed her legs and Fitz forced them open. She tried to move away from him and he pulled her closer until her center was directly in front of him. His head lowered and his tongue flicked what he was craving.

"We are not having sex!"

"Tell me the truth Olivia."

"If I don't?"

"I'll keep you like this all night. Slowly devouring you. How many orgasms before you beg me to stop?"

Olivia wanted to cry. She didn't want to call his bluff. When he was angry with her this was her punishment. No matter how much she begged him to stop, his tongue would keep flicking. It was painful and exhausting.

"How many hours was I eating the last time I punished you?"

"Okay you win. I'll tell you everything Fitz."

"Great, Is Natalie your child?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Angela was never pregnant."

Fitz dropped Olivia's legs. "What?"

"It was a fake baby bump."

"There was never a baby? I thought it was still born, and she took your baby. That was the only logical explanation I could come up with."

"That night we had sex on the campaign trail. I was a virgin. I left the next day because I didn't want to ruin your marriage. I had no idea I was pregnant. When I found out, I couldn't tell you. A pregnant mistress would ruin your chance of becoming president. I called my friend Abby and she helped me come up with a plan. I would be Natalie's nanny and Angela would be her mom. I had Natalie at a beach house with Abby's help. You know Angela was asking for space during that time, and the media assumed she had a home birth. A few hours after Natalie was born, Angela took her to the hospital and filled out the paperwork for her birth certificate. We came back to DC a few weeks later. Angela wanted to save her marriage. We wanted to protect your legacy."

Olivia wiped her eyes and kept going. "When I was pregnant with Abigail, I knew I couldn't give away another baby. So, Abby came up with another plan. Jake would be Abigail's father. We shared breakfast a few days out of the week at a coffee shop."

"That's it?"

"Yes, I wanted to protect your legacy. I never wanted to hurt you Fitz."

"I can forgive you. We have to tell Natalie."

"We can't! It will ruin Angela's career, and Natalie will hate me."

"Livvie, I'm sure Natalie will be over the moon when she learns the truth."

"What about Angela?"

"She will have to figure something out."


	9. Chapter 9

"Olivia Abigail pushed me!"

"She hit me first!"

Olivia was starting her shift tired with sore thighs. Fitz was giving her a break for one day. She had to tell Natalie the truth tomorrow.

"No fighting."

"Hey, since Abigail lives here now, does that mean I have to share my nanny?"

"Yes." Olivia said.

"Now that's cool. Mom you're going to clean my room and cook for me every day?"

Olivia offered Abigail a weary smile, "If that's what you want."

"No you are not. Go sit down. I'm cooking breakfast, and I'm hiring a nanny after today." Fitz said.

"I don't want a new nanny. I want Olivia. She's good at her job."

"I'll still be here every day, Natalie."

"What are you going to do if you're not my nanny?"

"I can be your mom."

"No you can't!" Abigail shouted

"Yes she can. That would be really awesome."

"Abigail, it's okay."

"Not it's not mom!" Abigail cried.

"It is okay." Fitz pulled Abigail into his arms and she cried harder.

"I don't want this. I want to go home with my mom. You and Natalie stay here."

"That's not happening." Fitz said.

"Fine I'll go live with Jake."

"No you will not. You are staying in our home with me, your mom, and sister."

"That brat is not my sister!"

"I don't like you either. I wish you would go find Jake. My mom is looking for him. She told me she's going to find him."

"Angela told you that?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I can't be superwoman. You deserve so much more from me Abigail."

"Can we leave and go home?"

Olivia looked at Fitz, and he said no. Olivia couldn't agree with him.

"For a few hours. We'll be back later today Fitz."

"No. If you leave, we're all going home with you. We are not splitting our family again."

"I hate agreeing with Abigail, but I think she's right. I'm okay with her staying with Olivia for a few hours. Maybe we should keep things the way it's always been. Olivia and Abigail don't have to live with us. Last week, everyone was happy with Olivia being my nanny and Jake being Abigail's dad."

"You don't make decisions in this house Natalie."

"Dad, why do you want Olivia and Abigail to stay in our house? What about mom?"

"Angela is not your mom, and we're getting a divorce."

"Okay dad. I know you like keeping up this game about Olivia being my mom, but I'm really concerned about my real mom. Is she going to be okay with all of us living in the same house when she comes back to Vermont?"

Olivia covered her face with her hands and put her head down. She couldn't fix this problem. Natalie waited for an answer.

"Go home with Abigail Olivia. I'm not mad that you need a break. We can hangout tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia stared ahead, deep in thought with Abigail snuggled under her arm. Soft snores replaced the tears. A few minutes later, Natlie sat beside her, cuddled under her other arm and covered their legs with a lightweight blanket.

"We should roast marshmallows in the fireplace after dinner."

Olivia leaned over and kissed her forehead. "We need to talk."

"I'll be nicer to Abigail."

"The day you were born..."

"You were at the hospital?"

"Natalie, you were born in a beach house on the West Coast."

"Cool, I didn't know that."

"I was alone until my friend Abby came to assist."

"Why didn't you take my mom to the hospital?"

"Angela didn't give birth to you."

"Okay...a giant bird dropped me off at the beach house? Are you saying babies really come from a factory in the sky?"

"No, you know how babies are made...right?"

"Yeah sex... I'm still confused about that though. What happens during sex to make a baby? Something has to happen, or do women get pregnant everytime they have sex?"

"This is not how I want this conversation. Does your school have a health class?"

"Yeah, my teacher said we won't discuss sex and something about abstinence only education."

"Okay, we can talk about that when you start dating."

"Okay."

"Angela, took you to the hospital a few hours after you were born."

"Where did I come from? This story isn't making sense, Olivia."

"From me. I gave birth to you and Abigail."

Natalie moved away from Olivia with a confused frown."How?"

"I asked Angela to be your mom."

"Why?"

"I didn't want the world to know the president had an affair."

"You kept Abigail."

"That's different."

"So you didn't want me?" Natalie asked with teary eyes.

"Abigail thinks Jake is her dad. I should have told Fitz the truth the minute I found out I was pregnant with you."

"You gave me away."

"Natalie I have been here with you since you were a newborn. I was back here taking care of you the day after Abigail was born."

"I never lived with you. It's not the same."

"You got more than Abigail."

"No, Abigail got the real Olivia. I got a nanny."

"You have had every second of my attention from the minute you came into this world. I cook and clean for you. I text you until I can't keep my eyes open any longer, and you're really complaining about not knowing the real me?"

"I wanted a mom not a nanny."

"I was both to you."

"Before yesterday, I had never been to your house. I was your paycheck Olivia. Abigail is your child. You made that perfectly clear at the burger restaurant."

"You're more than that." Olivia whispered, not wanting to wake Abigail.

"Your shift is over. Dad is right. We do need a new nanny in this house."


	11. Chapter 11

"I knew you would be here."

Olivia looked up when she heard Angela's voice. It was after midnight and everyone was sleep. She couldn't move from were she sat the whole day. Abigail woke up for dinner, and she was sleep again a few hours later. Natalie wouldn't speak to her. When Olivia tried to apologize for the confusion, Natalie terminated her employment. 'You're fired Olivia.' The words repeated in Olivia's mind bringing more tears to her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked, when Angela dropped a large manila envelope on the coffee table.

"I'm giving you a solution to your problem."

"What?"

"There's 8 million dollars in that envelope. There is also falsified DNA results for Abigail and Jake's signature on her birth certificate. Natalie's hospital record and birth certificate with my signature is included. The stunt you and Fitz pulled at the restaurant is in the tabloids. Lucky for us, I'm giving an interview blaming his behavior on alcohol. You will take the money and leave with Abigail. Go raise your baby somewhere new. I will give interviews explaining the divorce and the one time he cheated with the nanny. The paperwork will prove that Abigail is not the president's child. You can save yourself from being embarrassed and leave now."

"How did you get these documents?"

"I'm the director of the FBI Olivia."

"You want me to leave Natalie and Fitz?"

"Yes. It's your only solution."

"I can't do that."

"I put my career on the line for you Olivia. I could have let you and Fitz suffer through impeachment hearings."

"There has to be another way to save your career."

"You really don't want to get on my bad side Olivia. I can take Natalie and make sure you and my legal child never share the same breathing space."

"You can't do that. I'll take a DNA test."

"And I will make sure it comes back with no possible relation. You will look like a delusional stalker trying to steal the former president and his wife's child."

"Fitz knows the truth."

"He can't stop this Olivia. Go home and pack your bags. Take the offer and leave. Go someplace tropical and sunny."

"I can't leave Natalie."

"Get real Olivia. Natalie doesn't want to go with you. She's been crying on the phone to me all day about her nanny being a fraud. My interview is next week. I expect you to be across the ocean no later than tomorrow afternoon."


	12. Chapter 12

"I wasn't expecting you here before noon."

The sun was rising slowly in the DC sky. Abigail clung to Olivia tired and confused. Abby stepped aside and offered them a seat.

"I left Vermont before Fitz woke up. He would never approve of me leaving."

"What are you going to do? You have the chance to be normal. This is what you've always wanted."

"Normal is overrated. I have to protect Fitz legacy."

"So you're leaving the country?"

"I'll be back when the storm passes. I'll find a way to continue my relationship with Fitz."

"You want advice...that's why you're in DC."

"I can't stay in Vermont."

"Are we going to live with Jake now?"

"No."

"Mom, I don't know who my dad is anymore."

"President Fitzgerald Grant is your dad. Jake was always a breakfast pal. Nothing more than that. I know this whole situation is confusing. You just have to accept it."

"What about Natalie?"

"I am her mom. You also have to accept that."

"Why isn't Natalie with us. Is she mad at you?"

"I will answer all of your questions later. I really need to talk to Abby now."

"Go home Olivia."

"Fitz is going to be humiliated when the media finds out the truth."

"He kissed you in a restaurant. I think he knows what's coming from the tabloids."

"I think we should go move to a new country. How about London?"

"That's a city." Abby said.

"So what let's go there. We can start over mom."

"We can't go there right now."

"Why not? We have passports."

"Uhh Olivia look out the window."

"Who is it?"

"President..."

"He's here...I knew he would follow me. I didn't think he would get here this fast."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Don't let him know I'm here. I need to think."

"Is your phone still on airplane mode?"

"No."

"Then he knows you're here."

Olivia watched Fitz pull Natalie out of the car and threw her over his shoulder. She could hear her yelling about wanting to go back to Vermont before he stepped in the building. The noise would wake the neighbors.

"Can she scream any louder?" Abigail asked.

"Hide." Abby said.

"Where?"

"I don't know...anywhere."

A few seconds later, the apartment was dark. Olivia and Abigail followed Abby's directions. Fitz knocked on the door and Abby gave her best sleepy smile.

"Good morning President Grant."

"I know they're here."

"Olivia? She was here a few minutes ago. She said something about getting breakfast for Abigail."

"Can we go now dad?" Natalie whined.

"I'm not leaving without Olivia and Abigail."


	13. Chapter 13

"Abby."

Olivia turned on the light and looked directly into Fitz eyes. She could see hurt and anger. Abigail stayed seated on the floor. Natalie crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

"Why are we here dad?"

"You're running from me." Fitz said softly.

"I'm trying to protect your legacy."

"Do you think I care about my damn reputation? You're trying to leave the country with my kids."

"You have Natalie. I'm coming back."

"You know what Olivia...I think you do need a break. Let's go Abigail."

"I'm not going with you."

"Fitz, she doesn't want to go back to Vermont with you. I need a few months to sort this out."

"I'm giving you that. You are not taking Abigail. You can come back with the baby, or I'll come take our baby. All my children are staying with me in Vermont."

"Angela is going to ruin you."

Fitz was tired of talking in circles and took a few steps forward and leaned down. Abigail screamed when he threw her over his shoulder.

"I don't want to go with you! I'm staying with my mom!"

"Is that what you want Olivia? Are you going to make me take her back to Vermont kicking and screaming?"

"Let her go with me. Please Fitz."

"No."

"Mom!" Abigail screamed.

Olivia's lip trembled and tears fell. "What do you want from me Fitz?"

"We have three kids together, and we're getting married the second my divorce is finalized. I want you to start acting like my wife Olivia!"

"Mom help me. Don't let him take me back to Vermont!"

"Okay, I'll give you want you want. Angela is going to be doing interviews next week. We can start meeting with news outlets this afternoon."

"Great. Was that so hard?" Fitz asked, ignoring Abigail sobbing on his shoulder.

"Yes, let's go."

Olivia wiped her eyes and Natalie uncrossed her arms. "You need meds Olivia. I think your half crazy."

Fitz turned and yanked Natalie's arm. "Do not ever disrespect your mother like that."

"Ouch you hurt my arm!"

"You need to fix your attitude before we get on the plane." Fitz said.

He let go of Natalie and reached for Olivia's hand. "We're going to be okay Sweet Baby."

"Okay." Olivia said, accepting his hand.

"Call me when you get back to Vermont. If that's where you're going." Abby said as they left her apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

"We'll be here until next weekend."

"Okay, I need a vacation. Where's my suite?"

"You're sharing with Abigail."

"I don't think so. I've never had to share my hotel suite."

"I can stay with Mom, and Natalie can have the suite to herself."

"That's not how this works Abigail. You can stay in the lobby and whine Natalie."

"You're going to leave me in the lobby?"

"Yes, here's your card Abigail."

"Fitz."

He kept walking. Olivia stayed while Abigail and Fitz made their way to the glass elevators. She didn't want to leave Natalie in the lobby.

"Do you want ice cream?"

"You think ice cream is going to fix this Olivia?"

"What can I do to make you happy?"

"I don't know."

Olivia reached for Natalie's hand and waited. To her surprise, Natalie took her hand and followed her to a large chair near the window. Olivia sat down and Natalie squeezed beside her. They both took off their shoes and curled up in the white chair. Natalie rested her head on her shoulder.

"I'm still mad at you Olivia."

"We can stay down here all night. I'm sure the view of the city is great right here." Olivia said.

"You always leave before midnight."

"Not anymore." Olivia whispered.

"You were going to leave without me."

"I was coming back."

"You were running."

"We will always be stuck like glue. Nothing can change that."

"I hope not. I don't want you to leave me Olivia."

"When have I ever left you besides today?"

"Never."

"Can we please try to have a nice vacation?"

"I have to share with Abigail. Do we have to share everything now?"

"You really are spoiled."

"You're the reason I'm spoiled. I've never had to clean up or make a sandwich."

"I know it's my fault. I do need you be less spoiled around Abigail."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to make her jealous. That's not nice."

"Why is Abigail so independent?"

"Because I'm tired after work. I couldn't make it to her recitals. I was always so tired."

"You never missed my recitals."

"When we get back to Vermont, I'm never going to miss anything. It's not fair to Abigail."

"Okay, I'll share my suite and be nice."

Olivia kissed her forehead. "Thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

"Can we order room service?"

"Of course, don't expect dad to let Olivia out their suite until tomorrow "

"Why won't he let her out?"

"What do you think their going to do Abigail?"

"Watch TV."

"They're going to have sex, and she's going to get pregnant again."

"You can get pregnant when you're already pregnant?"

"Yeah, where do you think twins come from?"

"Oh...I didn't know that. I'm meeting up with some friends from my old school after lunch. I'll be back here before dark."

"Who said you can leave the hotel?" Natalie asked.

"I don't need permission. Mom doesn't care where I go if I'm back before curfew."

"Dad won't let you wander around DC. You're going to be grounded when we get back to Vermont."

Abigail laughed, "I'm not you Natalie. Mom probably won't notice I'm gone if I'm back before dark."

"You think she won't call and ask for you?"

"Natalie, mom waits on you from 7 in the morning until 9 at night. I'm not worried about mom looking for me. She might text, and I'll let her know I'm out with friends."

"It must be nice to come and go without asking."

"It's one of the few perks of my mom being a nanny."

"I'm going to have the skip room service. My friends are sending text letting me me know their outside."

"Where are you going?"

"They have extra concert tickets. I'll see you in a few hours."

"I am so jealous right now."

Abigail laughed, "Rich brats are never satisfied."

/

"Get your coat. We're going out for dinner." Fitz said.

Natalie turned on the light and yawned. It was almost dark and Abigail wasn't back yet. She checked her phone and realized she didn't have Abigail's number.

"Where's Olivia?"

"Getting dresed for dinner, and you need to stop calling her that."

"What?"

"Her name is mom to you and Abigail."

"Okay."

"Is Abigail in the lobby?"

"No."

"Where is she?"

"A concert with friends."

"Who said she can go to a concert in DC?"

"She said she would be back at the hotel before curfew, and it's not 9 o clock yet."

"My child is wandering around DC in the dark?"

"Yeah dad. Abigail said it's okay as long as she's back at the hotel when the partying is over."

"Abigail is grounded when she gets back to the hotel."


	16. Chapter 16

"I made it back before 9 o clock." Abigail dropped her purse and kicked off her stilettos.

"Where did you get those shoes?"

"I borrowed them."

"How was the concert?"

"I had a front row seat. It was amazing. I went to see Avengers after the concert."

"Dad is looking for you."

"President Grant?"

"He's really mad. You should hide those shoes and he's going to flip out when he says your makeup."

"Why is he upset? I came back before curfew, and I always wear makeup when I go out on weekends."

"Olivia let's you leave the house like that?"

"She's never home when I go out with my friends. She wants me to let her know where I'm going out of courtesy, but it's not a requirement."

"Why is President Grant...never mind...your dad needs a hobby."

"I hope you tell him that when he asks where you were. I'll get my popcorn for the fireworks."

Abigail laughed and Natalie dropped the remote "Do you hear that? You need to run and wash your face, Olivia and dad are in the hallway. Run! I'll hide your shoes."

For a second, Abigail debated running. She made up her mind when she heard Olivia trying to calm Fitz.

"Where is she Natalie. Security says she's in the building." Fitz asked.

"She's in the bathroom."

"Fitz, let me handle this."

"No."

"Its a misunderstanding. Her curfew is 9 o clock in the summer. She's usually home before dark."

"Is there a problem President Grant?" Abigail came out the bathroom with a fresh face.

"Who gave you permission to leave the hotel?"

"I'm sorry I don't understand your question, when do I have to ask to go anywhere before curfew?"

"You smell like beer and cigarettes."

"It was an outdoor concert. Mom what's his problem?"

"It won't happen again Fitz." Olivia said.

You're grounded. Do not leave this hotel without me or your mom."

"You're a jerk and a bully President Grant."

Olivia stepped in front of Fitz before he could take one step towards Abigail. "I think we should go back to our suite. Let Abigail calm down."

"Abigail Grant. You should really thank your mom. Do not ever break my rules again."

"Wow, you're really lucky Abigail. I've never seen dad react so calmly." Natalie said when Olivia and Fitz left there suite.

"My name is not Grant. He needs to respect me if he wants to boss me around."


	17. Chapter 17

"Abigail, are you okay in there?"

"No, I threw up and my nose is stuffy. Where's the medicine?"

"What were you thinking going to an outdoor concert with only a sweater in the winter?"

"Natalie, please help me find some medicine, or the closest store."

"It's the middle of the night."

"Walgreens is always open. Look up the closest location to the hotel and call the front desk to ask if they have anything for the flu."

"I'm on the phone with them now. They said they can't give kids medicine."

"Are you serious? I have to walk to the damn store? I'm calling an Uber."

"Go wake dad and Olivia."

"No way, so President Grant can start yelling again? I'll find my own way to the store."

"You cannot go anywhere it's after midnight."

"I can't breathe without medicine, and I think I have a fever."

"Okay, I'll go to their suite for you."

"No, you're going to get me grounded another week. I'll be right back Natalie. I found the closest Walgreens. It's a mile away from the hotel."

"I'll be at their suite before your Uber gets here."

Natalie slipped into her slippers and turned on the light. Abigail was too weak to fight. She dropped her phone and sneezed.

"She has the flu?" Abigail heard Olivia asks Natalie.

"I think so."

Abigail opened her eyes when Fitz checked her temperature with a thermometer. "Let's go."

"I don't feel good."

"I know baby. You can stay with me and your mom tonight."

Abigail wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her down the hall to their suite.

"I'll get some children's tylenol from the front desk." Olivia said.

"I don't think they have any. I can go to the store if you call me an Uber President Grant."

"I'll get your medicine if the front desk doesn't have any."

"That's very kind of you. The last time I was sick, I had to walk to the store because I didn't have any money for Uber."

"Where was Olivia?"

"At your house with Natalie. She's always at your house. I take care of myself President Grant. The medicine cabinet is usually full in the summer. The medicine only last a few weeks in the winter. I hate the flu."

Fitz took a seat with Abigail in his arms. He wanted to be angry with Olivia, but he didn't want to make her upset. The stress wouldn't be good for the baby.


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you ready?"

His tone was tense, and Olivia knew he was upset about Abigail. The front desk had children's Tylenol and the medicine worked quick. Abigail slept between them last night. She was still sleeping and Fitz was following Olivia around their hotel suite with never ending questions.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you bring Abigail to the mansion when she was sick?"

"What?"

"Are you going to answer?"

"You've been asking me questions all morning, and it's highly annoying. You know why I didn't bring Abigail to the mansion. The medicine cabinet is always stocked at my house. It was low one time, and I didn't know Abigail was sick until I came home from work. I would never make her walk to the store in the winter. Stop making me out to be a terrible mom. I spend thousands of dollars on extracurriculars, and she's on my credit card. My Abigail is independent, and I don't regret that. I do regret not being there for all her special moments because I was too busy being Supernanny to Natalie."

"I never asked you to be Supernanny to Natalie. I've always wanted you to bring Abigail to the mansion. It's your fault she has the flu. If she lived with me, she would know not to go anywhere without permission. I would have made sure she wore a coat, and she would have been home before dark. You seem to not understand that Abigail is 11 years old with the independence of a 21 year old. My 11 year old little girl will always need permission to go anywhere. You need to understand that before we get back to Vermont."

"You need to stop talking to me like that."

"I need to keep letting you make dumb decisions, right?"

"Fitz."

"When we get back to Vermont, I'm going to show you how to manage a schedule. It is possible to spend quality time with all of our kids and be a great mom. You need to learn time management before the baby gets here, and you also need a few therapy sessions."

"Are you saying I need a shrink?"

"Yes. Take my credit card and fix yourself Olivia. I don't want our marriage to start with problems."

Olivia didn't know what to say to her soon to be husband. "I'll be in the conference room. The interview starts in 10 minutes."

Fitz tried to smile. He didn't want to fight. He wanted a healthy marriage. It was going to be a very long week in DC.


	19. Chapter 19

"You had an ongoing affair with President Grant for 12 years and you have 2 kids together?"

"Yes."

"And you are confirming this President Grant?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware your wife has given us paperwork that goes against these claims?"

"Those documents are fake."

"Would you be willing to prove that on national television?"

"Yes." Olivia said, before Fitz could answer the question.

"We're not going on any trashy daytime shows." Fitz said.

"Of course not. We would like to read the results on our news show."

The interview wasn't live. Olivia looked at Fitz waiting for his approval. This was his idea. He held Olivia's hand and continued.

"If you want prove, Angela can take a DNA test on national television. She won't do that."

''The director of the FBI was never pregnant?"

"No, she wasn't. I also want to make it clear that Fitz was not a part of this scandal."

"I still stand by Olivia."

"Is there going to be a wedding?"

"Yes." Fitz said.

"Well congratulations. We will investigate this further with Director Webster. Her paperwork looks really solid. Your wife is going to ruin her career if these documents are fake."

"Thank you for your time. We have a sick child that needs our attention." Fitz said.

"Thank you Mr. President."

Fitz held Olivia's hand until they stepped in the lobby. He was too emotionally drained to coddle Olivia.

"I'm sorry we're going through all this."

"Let's keep our attention on Abigail. Hopefully, the fever is low."

"Should we take her to the hospital?"

"No, she can breathe and the fever is breaking. We need to amend their birth certificates while we're in DC."

"I have to add you to Abigail's emergency contact list when we get back to Vermont."

When they made their way back to their suite, Abigail was sitting up watching TV.

"Good morning. Do you want breakfast?" Fitz asked.

"President Grant. You're not a jerk. We can still be friends."

"Friends." He smirked.

"Yeah, I like hanging out with you when you're not being a bully."

"I can't be your best friend. I will always be the best dad in the world to you."

"Really? Does that mean I'm not grounded when we get back to Vermont?"

"No, you deserve a break."

"That's very kind of you."

"That doesn't mean you don't have to follow the same rules as Natalie."

"I'm not like Natalie. She's a rich brat."

"You are more alike than you realize. You are rich and you can be a brat when you don't get what you want."

Abigail sneezed, "Dad can you get me some soup?"


	20. Chapter 20

"I can't go with you."

"You can. It's one interview Natalie."

"What about dad and Olivia?"

"Fitz and your nanny ruined our marriage. Are you going to let them take you away from me?"

"I don't know what to do."

"Come with me for one interview, and we can go live anywhere."

"You want me to say my dad and Olivia are horrible and they brainwashed me against you?"

"Olivia gave you away. She never wanted you. Natalie you were a job...a means to an end. Abigail is her real child."

"She has always been a great nanny."

"Has she been a great mom to you? Do you know anything about her outside of work?"

"Not really."

"Do you even know what her whole house looks like?"

"No."

"How long were you at Olivia's house before she called me to pick you up last week?"

"A few minutes."

"She doesn't want you at her house Natalie. You will never be Abigail."

"She only stayed for the paycheck, right?"

"That's it Natalie. She would have left when you were a baby if your dad and I stopped signing the checks."

Natalie stared out the window. A car was waiting outside the lobby for them. It would be daylight in a few hours.

"What about dad?"

"You can decide who you want to live with."

"You want me to say no when the interviewer ask me to take a DNA test?"

"Yes, they have the paperwork. You shouldn't have to deal with anymore public embarrassment."

"So, I'm supposed to say Olivia is not my real mom and Dad and Olivia are trying to brainwash me, and I don't want a DNA test."

"That's all I need from you."

"What about Abigail?"

"She's not your sister. That's what you say when they ask about Olivia's child."

"Do I have to decide right now?"

"Yes."

"What if I don't go with you?"

"I'll lose everything important to me, and you will have to compete with Abigail. Is that what you want?"

"No."

"You can fix this Natalie. Come live with me, and I promise you will never have to share anything."

"Are you going to hire a nanny?"

"Of course. You deserve a better nanny."

"Let me think about it for a few minutes."

"Okay."


	21. Chapter 21

"Abigail?"

"Who is this?"

"Natalie. I need you to help me get back to the hotel."

"What...?"

"It's a long story. I don't have any money for a taxi and I'm scared."

"Its 2:30 am. I have the flu, and you want me to come get you?"

"I can't call Olivia or dad. I'll explain the situation when you get here."

"Where are you?"

"A coffee shop near the White House."

"I know where you are. I used to go there for coffee before school. They're always open. I'm getting an Uber now. Keep your head down and ignore anyone who tries to start a conversation. Do not go outside until I get there."

Abigail hung up the phone and made her way to the lobby. The Uber didn't take long.

"Hey, I know you. Long time no see."

"Fernando?" Abigail leaned forward to get a better look at the driver.

"Yeah, I know your mom."

"It has been a while."

"So what are you doing out so late at night?"

"I'm meeting a friend for coffee."

"You have insomnia?"

"No."

"Be careful out here. This city is not the same at night."

"I can handle DC."

Abigail tipped the driver and looked around to make sure no one was following her. She could see Natalie sitting by a window.

"I'm here, now I need to know why are you running the streets in the middle of the night?"

"Angela dropped me off here. She asked to do an interview denying everything dad and Olivia said in their interview."

"Why would you agree to that?"

"I don't know. There's been so many changes. I'm scared Abigail."

"She left you here?"

"When I changed my mind, she kicked me out of the car. I don't have anyone else to call."

"Yeah, President Grant is going to be real upset if he knows you were with Angela. The sun will be up in a few hours. I'll get us some coffee and bagels before we go back to the hotel."

"Thank you for coming here."

"I couldn't leave you here alone. You've probably never been outside at night without mom and dad."

"No I haven't."

"You're safe with me. We're friends."


	22. Chapter 22

"Good morning Abigail."

"Is that coffee?"

"Tea. It will soothe your throat."

"Thank you."

"Do you know I check my bank account every morning?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"Someone bought an Uber and spent money at a coffee shop. The bank says you signed for the purchase."

"Am I grounded now?"

"Were you meeting someone?"

"Natalie."

Olivia pointed to the other room in the suite totally confused. Abigail nodded yes and took a sip of tea.

"She was with Angela."

"Why?"

"Something about an interview. She called me when Angela kicked her out of the car."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to wake President Grant."

"Don't ever go anywhere by yourself at 2 o clock in the morning. Text me if you don't want to wake Fitz."

"You would've came with me without President Grant?"

"No. Fitz would want to come along."

"Does he know?"

"I haven't told him anything."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes."

"He's going to be mad at Natalie and me."

"He won't be angry."

"I don't like that he wants to know where I am every second of the day. I can take care of myself."

"I know you're smart. You're still 11 years old."

"Can we go somewhere for breakfast?"

"We can. Where do you want to go?"

"The same place I was this morning."

"You really like their bagels."

"You're the reason I'm hooked on that coffee shop. We used to go there before sunrise almost every morning when we lived in DC. Why don't we do anything like that in Vermont?"

"I haven't found any place worth going to at the crack of dawn."

"I know a few. You should let me take you to some of my favorite diners when we get back to Vermont."

"I like that. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"So, we can have breakfast together every morning without President Grant and Natalie?"

"Yes, if we leave before sunrise. They don't wake up early for breakfast."

"Thanks mom. I'm really glad we can spend time together again."

"I'm looking forward to your recitals."

"You know that guy Fernando who teaches classes at the gym. He was my Uber driver."

"That guy is always working."

Abigail laughed, "If you were going to pick some random guy to be my dad, you should have picked him. Fernando always has free tickets to everything in DC. Do you think he'll still give us free tickets to the ballet when we're in DC again?"

"Fitz can buy the tickets."

"I like President Grant. I just want him to give me some space. I was in the lobby for an hour last night watching TV and he kept calling me wanting to know my every move. He's a borderline stalker mom."

"That's not funny. Fitz is not a stalker."

"He came all the way to DC looking for us. He is a stalker. You saw the way he threw me over his shoulder."

"He wants to be a great dad."

"He can be. I hope you tell him I need my space when you talk to him about Natalie."


	23. Chapter 23

"How are you? Abigail told me everything."

Olivia sat the takeout box on the table and took off her gloves. Natalie didn't acknowledge Olivia. Her eyes were glued to the TV.

"Are you not speaking to me?"

"She's dead."

"What?"

Natalie turned the volume up on the remote. Olivia grabbed the remote when she saw the headline. Breaking news Angela Grant dead in car crash on way to interview. Mixed reports of whether first daughter Natalie Grant was in the car.

"When did this happen?"

"A few minutes ago."

Fitz and Abigail came rushing in the suite a second later. Fitz looked at Olivia confused hugging Natalie.

"You shouldn't be watching this." He turned off the TV.

"Do you know?" Natalie asked Fitz.

Abigail stood behind Fitz shaking her head no. Fitz looked around the suite at everyone and the box of take out on the table.

"Why would you be in the car?" Fitz asked Natalie.

"I was in the car." Natalie whispered.

"Angela took her last night. I was going to tell you everything when you woke up." Olivia said.

"So, everyone decided to discuss it over breakfast without me?" Fitz asked Olivia.

"No it's not like that. I took Abigail out to breakfast. You and Natalie were sleeping. You were going to get the full story when you woke up."

"She took you from the hotel?"

"Yes, she made me get in the car. I didn't want to go with Angela. I got out the car at a stop light and I ran back to the hotel."

"Where was she taking you?"

"She said I had to do the interview or there would be problems."

Olivia looked at Abigail and she shook her head no.

"Fitz I think you should stay up here and keep Natalie calm. I'm sure the news stations are standing outside the hotel. I'll give a statement letting them know Natalie is okay to get rid of them."

"I'll come with you."

"She was going to do the interview. I don't know why she's lying to President Grant." Abigail said when they were in the lobby.

"I know she changed her mind in the car. I believe you Abigail."

"Are you going to tell President Grant the truth?"

"No, it's over. We're going home to Vermont."


	24. Chapter 24

"Where should I begin?"

"Wherever you want?"

"I don't know how...it wasn't supposed to be like this. I had dreams...and it wasn't supposed to be like this."

Olivia looked down at her growing stomach and slumped her shoulders. Fitz was excited about the baby, and he came to every appointment. The girls were indifferent about her pregnancy. Abigail was happy Fitz had a new distraction. Getting the house ready for the baby. Natalie was learning to be independent.

"When I was in law school, I wanted to have my own crisis management firm. I can't manage my own problems."

"That's more common than think. A lot of professionals are perfect on the outside and a mess on the inside."

"I was supposed to be flawless. I was always the perfect student. My mentor asked me to work on President Grant's campaign, and I took a break from my first real job. I never returned. I used all my savings to rent a beach house in a small California town near the ocean. My life changed when I left that town. I had a new baby, that wasn't legally mine. I was surrounded by powerful men. It was such a rush."

"You had daily access to the President. I'm sure it was a rush."

"My original plan was to keep Natalie in California and never come back to DC. I couldn't stay away from him. I needed a plan that wouldn't leave him impeached. Angela was upset when I told her about the pregnancy, but she didn't want a divorce. They were a power couple, and she didn't want to lose her place in DC. When I was pregnant with Abigail, I knew I could have Fitz. We gave it a try for a month. Angela was out of the White House. The media loved her passion when it came to politics. They didn't know she was always in a different city because she hated seeing me with Fitz every day. We tried to be a couple. I couldn't do it. Fitz was really needy. I had an infant and another baby on the way. I couldn't deal with him always needing me for something. That's not how I wanted him. I needed a plan. I loved my baby, and I didn't want to lose another baby to the most powerful couple in the world. I decided to raise my second baby without Fitz. I regret that. Everything fell apart after that. I couldn't balance my days anymore. I was so tired when I left the White House. I didn't have energy to cook for Abigail. I used my paychecks to put her in expensive activities. When I lived in DC, I made it a point to spend time with Abigail before I started my shift at the White House. We would go to breakfast at a coffee shop. I had extra time for Abigail when Fitz and Angela took family vacations. She loves the ballet. Over the years, Natalie became whiny and Abigail was more independent. We texted throughout the day. She was happy in DC. My friend Abby helped me out when I worked. Things started to fall apart for Abigail when we moved to Vermont. I regret not being there for her when she needed me."

Olivia covered her face with her hands and tears rolled down her arms. The therapist handed her a tissue.

"Do you want to continue next week?"

Olivia nodded yes.


	25. Chapter 25

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Including me in this pregnancy."

"I don't have a reason to not include you."

"You never had a good reason."

"Fitz, how many times do I have to apologize?"

"A billion."

"Are you trying to make me laugh?"

"You never laugh anymore. Why does everything have to be so serious?"

Olivia grabbed one of the decorative pillows and hit him. He pulled her into his arms and tickled until she begged him to stop.

"You know I hate being tickled."

"Why?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I've pushed out two babies and another one is resting on my bladder. Do you really want to change the sheets?"

Fitz tried not to laugh. Olivia hit him again with the pillow.

"I'm serious."

"I'll make sure to get some depends at the grocery store."

"It's not funny."

"It's funny now. It won't be funny waking up to wet sheets."

"No it won't, so no more tickles."

"When is your next therapy appointment?"

"Same time next week."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Not yet."

"Natalie wants to stop going every two weeks."

"Yeah, I know she wants to start going once a month."

"I'm really trying with Abigail." Fitz said.

"You can give her a little more space. You worry too much."

"How can I not worry?"

"I have a tracking app on both their phones. I always know their location. I don't have to call every few minutes when their with friends."

"Is it really that simple, Olivia?"

"Yes, they talk to me more than you, and I don't let them get away with anything."

"You have to give me that app."

"I'll text it to you."

"I also want you to convince Abigail to go to therapy."

"I'm working on that. She's coming to my appointment next week."

"She's friends with Natalie and she's calling her a rich brat all in the same day."

"I know that, Fitz."

"Do you think there's anything I can do to make her happy?"

"Take her to breakfast and let her get coffee."

"Give her caffeine?"

"Yes one cup. It doesn't have to be a daily thing. Talk with her about your hobbies and ask about hers. I guarantee she will open up to you."

"I hope you're right. I'm tired of her avoiding me."

"Goodnight Fitz."

"Goodnight Livvie."


	26. Chapter 26

"Can I sit here?"

Abigail looked up from her textbook and grabbed her backpack.

"Let me guess. I'm grounded because I didn't ask if I could get breakfast from a restaurant?"

"No, I bought this for you. I hope you like iced coffee."

"Why are you here?"

"The same reason you're here. The bagels are good here."

"Are you following me?"

"I didn't know you came here for breakfast. If I knew that, I would have asked you to join me every Tuesday morning."

"What's so special about Tuesdays."

"I play golf every Tuesday morning."

"You have a hobby?"

"Yeah, I'm more than a dad. I still have friends and hobbies."

"I come here when I need to unwind. I've been so busy with classes and homework."

"Different rules for each class. You will miss school when you graduate." Fitz said.

"I don't think so. I'll have more time for the stuff I really like."

"Do you like golf?"

"I've never played that sport."

"How about you come to the golf course with me today after school. It will be fun."

"I'm supposed to cook dinner with Natalie tonight."

"I won't keep you at the golf course all day. How about you text me on your lunch break and let me know if you're going to be there or not?"

"I can do that. I have to go. I don't want be late for my first class."

"Okay."

"Thanks for the coffee."

Fitz smiled to himself and reached in his pocket for the car keys. That was too easy. He checked his phone when it beeped a few minutes later. It was an alert from their school letting him know Abigail and Natalie were checked in for the day. He was overprotective, but they didn't have to know that. It was going to be a long day. He hadn't played golf in years. He groaned knowing he should have picked a better hobby. Now he was going to be stuck playing golf every Tuesday. It was worth it. He would finally get some quality time with Abigail.


	27. Chapter 27

"Don't answer that." Olivia moaned.

He started this and he had to finish it. His face was between her legs when she opened her eyes. Fitz loved starting her day with an orgasm. The taste and watching her squirm was the highlight of every morning.

"It could be important."

Olivia whimpered and dropped her legs from his shoulders. She needed a release. Fitz nudged her thighs open and continued the circular motion with his fingertips. Olivia loaned loudly and he moved his hand to her lips.

"It's Abigail."

Olivia covered her face with a pillow and tried not to scream when his hand continued the slow massage between her legs.

"Hello Abigail. I was expecting a text."

"I hope I'm not interrupting you with your friends, dad. I didn't want to send a long text message."

"Are we still meeting for golf?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be a few hours late. Can I meet you at 4:30? I have to go somewhere with a friend after school."

"Where are you going?"

"To the mall. She's getting her ears pierced."

"Is her mom coming with you?"

"Yeah."

"That's fine. I'll pick you up from the mall."

"Great. I have to finish lunch before the bell rings. Bye dad."

"What was that about?"

"I took your advice. I'm playing golf with Abigail today."

Olivia laughed, "You don't play golf."

Fitz lowered his head for another taste and Olivia moaned. His tongue swirled faster and Olivia trembled hard. He lifted his head and pulled her forward for a kiss.

"I love what we create."

"I hope you're ready for crying and diaper changes. The baby will be here soon."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Do you want a quckie before breakfast?" Olivia asked.

Fitz kissed her again and resisted the urge to slide into her wetness. He had to practice at the golf course if he didn't want to look like an amateur golfer in front of Abigail.

"How about I cook breakfast and then I have to go. We can finish this later tonight."

"Okay."


	28. Chapter 28

"Can we talk?"

Natalie dropped a stack of envelopes and sale papers on the coffee table. She kept one envelope addressed to Abigail and Olivia.

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Why is Abigail on your bank account and credit card?"

"Because she uses my cards."

"That's not fair."

"Natalie, you have a savings account."

"I don't have access to your bank account or credit cards."

"Abigail shares one bank account and one credit card. She is not on all my accounts."

"Why does she have plastic and I don't?"

"I had to give her access to my bank accounts. I couldn't go home and cook while I was your nanny. The cards are for restaurants when I'm working."

"I want to be added to your accounts."

"No."

"That's not fair!"

"I'll give you cash.

"I want plastic."

"No."

"Are you saying Abigail is your favorite?"

"I don't have a favorite. I am saying Abigail is more responsible than you."

"No she's not!"

"You know what happened last time you had access to my bank account."

"That was last year, and you wouldn't buy me what I wanted."

"You spent $8,000 in one day shopping online. My account was overdrawn thanks to you."

"I needed a new MacBook and some other stuff. I didn't know your bank account was linked to a shopping website."

"I will allow you to withdraw $200 a month from your savings. I'm not adding you to anything."

Natalie's lip trembled and her eyes watered. "Please mommy. I won't spend all your money."

Olivia tried to keep a poker face. Natalie was good at crying when she wanted something. Yet, she was pulling at her heart strings. Natalie had never called her mom.

"Stop crying."

Natalie ignored Olivia and covered her eyes. More tears fell and she sniffled. "Give me a chance to show you I can be smart like Abigail."

Olivia shook her head and opened the bank statement. Abigail spent $200 at restaurants last month. Olivia hated showing favoritism.

"I check my account every morning. If you spend more than $200 in one month or use my credit card without permission, I'm revoking your access."

"Thanks mom!"


	29. Chapter 29

"You must be Abigail."

"I am. It's nice to meet you."

"You're so polite."

"Am I supposed to be rude?"

The therapist blushed, "No, I wasn't trying be condescending."

Abigail smiled "That's good to know. I'll be 12 in 9 months, and I'm in middle school now. For future references, don't assume I'm an idiot."

"Is she always like this?"

"Yes."

"So Abigail, why are you here with your mom?"

"The same reason everyone goes to therapy. I cant fix my own problems. Do you have any coffee? I'm trying to kick the habit, but I need it when I'm stressed."

"I do have a coffee pot. You can't have any. Would you like a juice or some water?"

"You sound like my dad. He's trying to help me switch to a healthier drink. He makes me fruit smoothies every morning."

"It sounds like you have a great relationship with your dad."

"Yeah, sometimes. I like hanging out with him. We play golf on Tuesdays. I still prefer my mom."

"Why?"

"Because I can talk with my mom about anything whenever I need a friend. I can't ask my dad to go for a walk with me at 2am when I can't sleep."

Olivia blushed, "We are not walking anywhere at 2am. We can get breakfast at your favorite restaurant and talk."

"That's what I'm saying. Dad would probably ground me for even thinking about going outside that early in the morning."

"How's your relationship with Natalie?"

"It depends on the day. She can be my friend when she's not whining."

"Do you argue?"

"Yeah, when she uses mom to get what she wants. Mom always gives Natalie what she wants. All she has to do is cry and say mommy."

"Is that true Olivia?"

"I can be more firm with both of my girls. I don't like saying no."

"You say yes when you want to say no?"

"Correct."

"Are you their mom or best friend?"

"I don't want to push them away. Their open with me. I don't want to be an overbearing parent."

"You don't have to overbearing. You do need boundaries."

"She doesn't need you to tell her how to be a mom."

"Abigail, it's good that you're so mature for your age. However, you are not a mini adult. I don't think anyone has ever told you that."

"How dare you speak to me like that."

"Listen to her Abigail. She's right." Olivia said.


	30. Chapter 30

"You're not supposed to be on this side of the gym."

"You need to stop following me Natalie."

"Don't climb on that."

"I climbed higher than this at my old school."

"I'm going to find coach Kelly."

"You're always whining Natalie."

Abigail reached the top of the ladder and slowly turned around. Her arms raised, she leaned backward and flipped. Natalie screamed when Abigail lost control and fell hard on her arm.

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Natalie."

Abigail stood up when she heard their coach. Natalie turned around and started explaining.

"I wasn't flipping. I was trying to stop Abigail."

"You both are not supposed to be over here. This is the teen side of the gym, and that is not gymnastics equipment. You could have seriously hurt yourself."

"I'm okay. I always jump from that height."

"Not at this school you don't."

"I don't want to be on a team with 9-12 year olds. I'm good enough for the teen competition."

"Listen small fry. You need to grow a few inches before you are allowed to practice on this equipment."

"I'm almost 4'7, and I'm 78 pounds. I'm not small."

"That's it. I don't like your attitude. You're off the team. Natalie walk your little sister home."

"You can't kick me off the team! What about the competition be in California next month?"

"You're not going."

"I hate this school!"

"Take her home Natalie. I'll give you extra time on the balance beam tomorrow."

Abigail crossed her arms and pouted. "Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Go home and cry to your mommy Abigail. You can come back when you learn to respect me and the rules at this school."

"Let's go Abigail."

"I can go home by myself."

"No you can't. Sixth graders can't be dismissed from after school activities without a parent or older student. You know that. Do you want me to call your parents?"

"No."

"Let's go home Abigail."

"Fine. I'll leave the gym."

"You really need to learn when to shut up." Natalie said, when they were outside the school.

Abigail pushed Natalie on the grass. "You don't boss me around."

Natalie stood and wiped grass off her uniform. Abigail kept walking and Natalie grabbed her arm and pushed her hard.

"You need to learn that I'm bigger than you. I can and will hurt you if you keep hitting me."

"Ouch!"

"Be glad I didn't punch you."

Abigail stood and slowly followed Natalie. They both were covered in dirt and grass. Abigail stopped walking when she spotted an ambulance on their street.

"Is that in front of our house?"

"I think so." Natalie ran.

When they were close enough to see their house, they stopped. Fitz was talking to a paramedic and Olivia was on a stretcher.


	31. Chapter 31

"Is mom okay? Why is she in an ambulance?"

Natalie tried talking to Fitz and Abigail climbed in the ambulance. Olivia was unconscious.

'''You can't be in here."

"Somebody tell me what's wrong with mom."

"Get out of the ambulance. Your mom will be okay." Fitz said.

He told the paramedics to go and that he would be at the hospital soon. He took in Abigail and Natalie's appearance. He was still in shock, but he had to keep it together for his girls.

"Why are you so dirty?"

"We fell." Natalie said.

"Are you okay?" Fitz asked.

"We're fine. Why is mom in an ambulance?"

"She fell down the stairs."

"How did that happen?"

"The housekeeper was here, and we didn't know the stairs were wet."

"Is the baby okay?" Abigail asked.

"No, the baby is not okay."

"The baby is dead?"

Fitz paused before he answered. He turned around and took a deep breath. He was still accepting that he wasn't going to have a newborn in a few months.

"Is mom going to be okay?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, she's sedated now. She was hysterical."

"I want to go to the hospital." Natalie said.

"You can't go like that. Both of you need to change clothes before you go anywhere."

Natalie wiped her eyes and Fitz cleared his throat. Abigail turned and watched the ambulance drive away.

"I'm sorry dad."

"This is not your fault Abigail."

"I'm apologizing for giving you a hard time."

"Apology accepted. I need you and Natalie to be really kind to your mom. Her health depends on it."

Abigail nodded and followed Natalie in the house. When he was alone, he blinked and let the tears fall. Their baby boy was gone.


	32. Chapter 32

"President Grant."

"Is Olivia okay?"

"She's awake and calm. I have an update on the baby."

"He didn't make it. We know that."

"Sir, the paramedics couldn't detect a heartbeat in the ambulance. We have detected a faint heartbeat. I don't want to give you false hope, but the fetus still has a chance to be okay."

"The baby is alive?"

"Yes, he's stable. We're preparing Olivia for medication to strengthen his lungs. We can't guarantee she won't go into preterm labor."

"What's the earliest he can survive?"

"He has a good chance of survival at 24 weeks. We want him to stay in there until at least 32 weeks. Olivia may have to stay in the hospital for several months."

"Why can't she come home?"

"It really depends on the baby's vital signs. Olivia needs to stay relaxed. Any stress can cause preterm labor."

"Can I see her?"

Yes, only you sir. I can't approve anymore visitors until after the baby has been given steroids for his lungs."

"We have to stay here?" Abigail asked Fitz.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"If you get hungry, buy a few snacks out of the vending machine."

"Okay, we'll watch TV until we can see mom." Natalie said.

Fitz followed the doctor. His sadness lifted when he saw Olivia sitting up.

"Hi." Fitz said.

"Hi."

"Are you okay?"

"I should have looked at the steps. That was a hard fall."

"I'm suing the company. The housekeeper should have used a wet floor sign."

"Where's Abigail and Natalie?"

"In the waiting room. Don't worry about them."

"They're probably fighting over the remote." Olivia said.

"They want you to be okay."

"The baby is okay "

"You're going to stay here a few days."

"I want to sleep."

"Close your eyes. I'll be here when you wake up."


	33. Chapter 33

Olivia opened her eyes and lifted her head off the pillow. It was a sunny day and the house was peaceful. Besides the sore muscles from tumbling down the stairs, everything was fine. It was her first morning back home, and it seemed so different. There was usually some noise on Saturday mornings. Fights over the remote or running in the hallway. A few minutes later there were soft footsteps in the hall.

"Good morning. I cooked breakfast for you."

"Natalie, you cooked all this?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"I'm getting better at cooking. Dad said I can't fry anything without him or you downstairs."

"I prefer baked or grilled foods."

"Are you going to stay in the house until the baby gets here?"

"No. I'm coming to your gymnastics competition next month. I want to be there for you and Abigail."

"Gymnastics...yeah."

"You don't sound excited."

"I am looking forward to it."

"Where's Abigail?"

"She eating breakfast downstairs with dad. He made the smoothie."

"This food is really good. I'm so proud of you."

"Are things going to be really different when the baby gets here?"

"You're just getting used to having a sister, and now you have to share your mom and dad with your brother. I know this has to be really overwhelming."

"Yeah, I kinda like having Abigail here. She's really good at painting nails."

Olivia laughed, "Well that's good to know."

"Dad is taking her to the dentist next week. Her back teeth are coming in and she keeps complaining about her mouth hurting. I think she drinks too much sugary coffee."

"How are your teeth?"

"My teeth are fine."

"Great. Can you take this plate downstairs? I'll be down there in a few minutes."

"Sure mom. Call me if you need anything else."


	34. Chapter 34

"Natalie, what happened to the vase?"

Olivia looked around the living room. Fitz didn't say anything about redecorating. She wanted to walk around the neighborhood, but she was in too much pain. She settled on the sofa with a blanket.

"I didn't break it."

"It's broken?"

"Abigail knocked it over."

"What?"

"When you were in the hospital, she tried to flip over the coffee table and kicked the vase."

"Why is she flipping in here?"

"It was too cold to play outside, and she can't come to the gym anymore after school."

"Why not?"

"She's kicked off the gymnastics team."

"Was she arguing with the coach?"

"Yeah, she flipped off a ladder. It was really high."

"Get her down here. Now."

Abigail was out of control. She came downstairs a few minutes later.

"Are you trying to break a bone?"

"No."

"What are my rules Abigail?"

"Come home before dark."

"And what else?"

"No jumping in the house."

"You know this. I don't allow jumping at our house, so why do you think you can flip over a coffee table in our new home?"

"I wasn't trying to break the glass."

"No jumping and no running."

"Okay."

"You owe your coach an apology."

"I'll go apologize now."

"I know you will. Natalie go with Abigail."

"I can get there myself."

"You are being very irresponsible. Natalie is going to make sure you don't break any bones."

"Mom, I can handle it."

"Do not let her go anywhere besides the gym. No coffee shops. Your sugar intake is getting reduced. You are bouncing off the walls and your teeth are hurting."

"Why are you being mean to me?"

"Let's go brat."

"Who are you calling a brat?"

Natalie took a step towards Abigail and looked her in the eye.

"You are a brat now let's go."

"Thank you Natalie." Olivia said.


	35. Chapter 35

"We're leaving Abigail."

"Okay."

"Let's go."

"I can't go anywhere. I'm grounded."

"You can be ungrounded for a few hours."

"Where are we going?"

"To get hot cocoa."

"Are mom and Natalie coming?"

"No."

Fitz waited for Abigail to come in the hall. Olivia would be angry, but he didn't want to break his weekly date with Abigail."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm not supposed to have any sugar?"

"You apologized to your gymnastics coach."

"What about the vase?"

"I can get another vase."

"Go back upstairs. No TV." Olivia said.

"We'll be back in a few hours." Fitz said.

Natalie was sleep and Olivia was barely watching the movie.

"Abigail is grounded."

"We have a date. You know that."

"Fitz, she shouldn't be rewarded for being kicked off gymnastics team. Abigail needs to learn a lesson."

"I think you're being to hard. She apologized."

"You don't know Abigail..."

"Whose fault is that?"

Abigail snickered and looked away from them.

"I can't argue with you."

"I don't want to argue."

"You're undermining my parenting."

"She can be grounded after our daddy daughter date."

"Fine go."

"Where are they going?" Natalie asked.

"Go back to sleep."

"Isn't Abigail grounded?"

Abigail mouth the word _bitch_ in Natalie's direction before following Fitz outside.

"I hope dad drops her off with Jake."

"You don't mean that."

"We don't like each other mom. She's jealous."

"I think you're both jealous. The grass always seems greener on the other side."

"I'm your favorite."

"You both are very important."

"I don't want her to stay with us."

"Fix your attitude, or you'll be grounded with Abigail."

"I'm not your favorite?"

"No."


	36. Chapter 36

"Do you need anything?"

"Water."

Fitz patted Olivia's forehead with a paper towel. It was finally over. Their son made it to 32 weeks. Natalie and Abigail insisted on staying at the hospital all night. The nurse came back with a bottle of water, and it was left on the hospital tray.

"Livvie?"

Her eyes fluttered under her lids. He wasn't getting any conversation until the morning. The last few months were a whirlwind for everyone. Abigail was back on the gymnastics team. Olivia couldn't make it to their competition, and Fitz didn't want to leave her alone for longer than a day. In the end, they compromised. Natalie and Abigail stayed the whole weekend with their gymnastics team, and Fitz went home to Olivia. He didn't want to take any chances. This was very special to him. His child was making his entrance into the world. Fitz couldn't miss that. His whole world changed in one year. He had a great relationship with his kids, and everyone was starting to like their new normal. Of course the girls still argued over who would spend time with mom and dad, but they were inseparable. Fitz had everything he wanted. The woman he has always loved from day one, amazing kids with the woman he would never stop loving, and a life in Vermont. It was a long road, but they made it.

**The End**


End file.
